Sirius's Sweet Memory
by WatchFang
Summary: "Apa ada pengaruhnya dia sepupuku? Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka keluargaku. Perempuan itu jelas bukan keluargaku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak aku seusiamu—Sirius tercekat saat mengucapkan itu. Sekelebat kenangan menusuk perasaannya.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Aku hanya memiliki cerita ini

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s)

_Harry sekarang memandang nama di sebelah kiri lubang terbakar bekas nama Andromeda, Bellatrix Black, yang dihubungkan dengan garis ganda menuju nama Rodolphus Lestrange._

_"Lestrange…" kata Harry keras_

_"Mereka di Azkaban," kata Sirius pendek._

_"Kau tak pernah bilang dia sepu…"_

_"Apa ada pengaruhnya dia sepupuku?" bentak Sirius. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka keluargaku. Perempuan itu jelas bukan keluargaku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak aku seusiamu—"_

_—Sirius tercekat saat mengucapkan itu. Sekelebat kenangan menusuk perasaannya._

.

.

.

**Sirius's Sweet Memory**

Srirus berjalan ke seberang ruangan, tempat pemadani hias yang akan diselamatkan Kreacher tergantung memenuhi dinding. Harry dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

Permadani hias itu tampak sangat tua; warnanya sudah pudar dan di beberapa tempat seperti digigiti Doxy. Meskipun demikian, sulaman benang emasnya masih cukup berkilau menampakkan silsilah keluarga yang berawal dari (sejauh yang Harry lihat) Abad Pertengahan. Huruf-huruf besar di bagian atas permadani ini berbunyi :

**KELUARGA BANGSAWAN BLACK YANG PALING TUA**

**"SELALU BERDARAH MURNI"**

"Makan siang," terdengar suara Mrs. Weasley.

Dia memegangi tongkat sihirnya tinggi di depannya, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan nampan besar berisi sandwich dan kue yang bertengger di ujungnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan dia masih kelihatan marah. Anak-ank bergerak mendekatinya, menyambut datangnya makanan. Harry tinggal bersama Sirius, yang telah membungkuk lebih dekat ke permadani.

"—rupanya nama Tonks tidak ada di sini. Mungkin itu sebabnya Kraecher tak mau menerima peintah darinya—Kreacher seharusnya melaksanakan apa pun yang yang diperintahkan kepadanya…"

"Kau dan Tonks masih saudara?" Harry bertanya, heran.

"Oh, yeah. Ibunya, Andromeda, adalah sepupu favoritku," kata Sirius, meneliti permadani. "Tidak, Andromeda juga tidak ada di sini, lihat…"

Dia menunjuk satu lagi lubang bundar kecil bekas terbakar di antara dua nama, Bellatrix dan Narcissa.

"Kakak dan adik Andromeda masih ada di sini karena pernikahan mereka terhormat dan dengan darah-murni, tetapi Andromeda menikah dengan penyihir yang lahir sebagai Muggle, Ted Tonks, maka…"

Sirius menirukan gerakan membakar permadani dengan tongkat sihir dan tertawa masam. Meskipun demikian Harry tidak tertawa, dia terlalu sibuk mengawasi nama-nama di sebelah kanan bekas nama Andromeda yang terbakar. Sulaman garis ganda emas menghubungkan Narcissa Black dengan Lucius Malfoy dan garis tunggal vertikal dari kedua nama mereka menuju ke nama Draco.

Harry sekarang memandang nama di sebelah kiri lubang terbakar bekas nama Andromeda, Bellatrix Black, yang dihubungkan dengan garis ganda menuju nama Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Lestrange…" kata Harry keras. Nama ini mengusik ingatannya. Dia pernah mendengarnya tetapi entah di mana., meskipun nama ini menimbulkan sensasi aneh di ulu hatinya.

"Mereka di Azkaban," kata Sirius pendek.

"Kau tak pernah bilang dia sepu…"

"Apa ada pengaruhnya dia sepupuku?" bentak Sirius. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka keluargaku. _Perempuan_ itu jelas bukan keluargaku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak aku seusiamu—"

—Sirius tercekat saat mengucapkan itu. Sekelebat kenangan menusuk perasaannya.

"Ada satu yang selalu kuingat tentangnya—tentang kami berlima," Sirus berkata semakin melemah. Harry hanya bisa menunduk.

* * *

Sirius Black adalah putera sulung dari keluarga bangsawan berdarah-muni, Orion dan Walburga Black. Sejak kecil, Sirius selalu didoktrin tentang kemurnian darah dan pentingnya untuk menjaga tradisi sebagai bangsawan tertua Black. Hal itulah yang membuatnya jengah. Terlebih keluarga dari ayahnya, pasangan Cygnus dan Druella Black beserta ketiga anaknya, Bellatrix, Andromeda dan Narcissa. Mereka semua tinggal bersama dalam rumah besar keluarga Black, Grimmauld Place No. 12.

_Well, _mungkin berlebihan jika semua itu yang dirasakan Sirius. Terlepas dari rasa sebalnya pada keluarga, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang harus dia syukuri jika mau menyadarinya. Paras yang tampan, keturunan bangsawan berdarah-murni,harta yang berlimpah sehingga dia tak pernah kesulitan dalam meminta Galleon untuk membeli mainan atau lelucon yang dia inginkan. Adiknya, Regulus Arcturus Black sangat menyayangi Sirius, begitupun sebaliknya. Hal itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk tetap bertahan dalam keluarganya.

Ada masa-masa dimana Sirius kecil dapat merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Ketika dia bersama adik serta sepupunya berkunjung ke rumah pamannya, Alphard Black. Kunjungan rutin yang dapat membuat Sirius bergembira karena sesaat dapat lepas dari aura hitam Grimmauld Place. Tak hanya Sirius, para sepupunya pun demikian. Bella, Andromeda dan Cissy bahkan menjelma menjadi pribadi yang lain di luar Grimmauld Place. Rupanya aura sang paman yang sangat menyukai anak-anak dapat membuat mereka semua nyaman menghabiskan musim panas di rumahnya.

_OooooO_

_Musim panas tahun 1963. (Bella berumur 12 tahun, Andromeda 11 tahun, Narcissa 8 tahun, Sirius 3 tahun dan Regulus 1 tahun)._

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Alphard Black terdengar jeritan panjang dari salah satu penghuninya.

"Sirius! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambut pirang putih!" teriak Narcissa ketika mendapati rambut indahnya berubah warna menjadi hijau menyala.

"Well, hanya membuatmu menjadi lebih percaya diri saat memasuki asramamu tiga tahun nanti Cissy," jawab Sirius dengan wajah polosnya. "Terlebih, nanti kau akan betemu dengan pangeranmu saat kita bersama berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Malfoy sore ini."

"Tidak! Itu sama saja kau mempermalukanku di depan Lucius, Sirius! Bella, kemarilah! Apa yang Sirius lakukan pada rambut pirangku!" Narcissa memanggil kakak sulungnya.

Bella pun berlari mendengar teriakan histeris adik bungsunya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pa—," kata-kata Bella terputus. Sontak, kedua matanya melebar tak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi pada rambut Narcissa. Rambut pirang emasnya yang indah dan halus lenyap digantikan dengan rambut kusut berwarna hijau menyala dan mencuat ke segala arah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Bella menahan tawanya.

"Bocah inilah biang onarnya," tunjuk Narcissa pada Sirius yang memasang wajah innocent. Tak lama kemudian Andromeda yang menggendong Regulus ikut perbincangan ini setelah mendengar jerit histeris Narcissa dan gelak tawa Sirius.

"_Well, _Cissy, apa yang terjadi? Tentu, kau pasti ingat pesan ibu. Jangan berteriak di rumah paman Alphard sesuka hatimu. Berlakulah seperti layaknya bangsawan yang selalu kau perlihatkan di depan Luci—" Andromeda tak meneruskan perkataannya. Keterkejutannya lah yang mengambil alih. Mulutnya ternganga lebar melihat keadaan sang adik bungsu. Regulus yang berada di dekapannya pun bergetar dan—

—Regulus kecil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat rambut hijau Narcissa. Sirius yang melihat sang adik tertawa langsung mengajaknya ber-high-toast dan memeletkan lidahnya kepada Narcissa.

"Hahahahahahahaha…"

Kedua bocah ini menoleh untuk mencari suara tawa yang langka ini. Bella—wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus—berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Demi Merlin, Bella, kenapa kau malah menertawakanku. Kau senang adikmu ini menjadi korban kekonyolan bocah ini," kata Narcissa sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Berusaha untuk memasang muka marah. Namun nampaknya, justru itu membuatnya semakin terlihat kacau dan… menggemaskan.

"Bukan—begitu Cissy," ungkap Bella terputus-putus. "Tak pernah—ku melihat kau sehancur ini. Rambut pirng emas kebanggaan mu itu—," Bella tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya dan meledak tertawa kembali.

Narcissa yang menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka hanya mampu pasrah. Bella kemudian berhenti tertawa seketika saat tersadar sesuatu.

"Sirius, kau yang melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Bella.

"Iya, karena aku gatal sekali melihat Cissy duduk bercermin dan menyisir rambutnya untuk keseratus kali. Dan dia dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa rambut pirang emasnya itu langka di tengah keluarga Black yang berambut hitam. Ini hanya akan muncul sekali pada keturunan yang ke delapan. Maka dari itu, aku hanya membayangkan rambut Cissy berwarna hijau dengan anak rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah. Begitu aku mebuka mata—taraa… Cissy sudah berteriak histeris," terang Sirius.

Ketiga sepupu Sirius hanya terpaku. Andromeda lah yang langung memeluk Sirius dengan mata berbinar. "Wow, Sirius. Kau sudah mampu mengeluarkan sihirmu di usia tiga tahun. Sangat jarang terjadi, biasanya penyihir mampu mengeluarkan sihirnya pada usia minimal empat tahun."

"Bahkan Cissy pun baru mengeluarkan sihirnya akhir-akhir ini," ungkap Bella melebih-lebihkan, "kau pasti akan menjadi penyihir yang kuat dan hebat Sirius."

"Bella, aku sudah bisa sihir di usiaku yang keenam," Narcissa membela diri. Namun Bellatrix tak menggubrisnya.

Yang disanjung-sanjungpun hanya bisa menampilkan muka merah. Dia tak menyangka bisa mendapat pujian dari Bella, sepupunya yang selama ini bersifat dingin. Narcissa yang semakin kesal bhawa kakaknya tak membelanya kali ini hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka pun kembali menertawakan rambut hijau Narcissa yang mencuat ke segala arah. Dan, mau tak mau Narcissa ikut tertawa. Tawa lepas mereka, yang kelak tak akan pernah terjadi lagi di masa-masa yang akan datang.

* * *

"Maaf," kata Harry cepat. "Aku tidak bermaksud—aku cuma terkejut, hanya itu…"

"Tak apa-apa, jangan meminta maaf," Sirius bergumam. Dia berpaling dari permadani, tangannya di dalam sakunya. "Aku tak suka kembali ke sini," dia berkata, menatap ke seberang ruangan. "Tak pernah kubayangkan aku akan terkurung dalam rumah ini lagi—"

"—dan teringat akan hal itu lagi," tambah Sirius di dalam hati. Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa di setiap perkataan buruknya, kebencian tingkat tinggi pada keluarga besarnya, tersimpan kenangan manis pengalaman sihir pertamanya dengan adik dan para sepupunya, yang kini entah berada dimana.

.

.

.

Malam itu, ketika Kreacher menyelinap masuk ke kamar Sirius. Melihat tuan, satu-satunya pewaris Black yang tersisa itu gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Reggy, Bella, Dromeda, Cissy—" gumam Sirius pelan di sela tidurnya hari itu.

* * *

Catatan : Sumber dari HP Wikia

Bellatrix lahir tahun 1951

Andromeda lahir pada akhir 1951 atau awal 1952 (Disini aku ambil awal 1952)

Narcissa lahir pada tahun 1955

Sirius lahir pada tahun 1959

Regulus lahir pada tahun 1961

Well, fic pertama ku. Aku rasa Sirius dan Bella nya OOC ya? Well, anggap saja saat itu Bella belum terlibat sihir hitam ya, kan masih berumur dua dua belas tahun *author maksa* #DiCrucioReader. Mohon reviewnya yah. Dan kritik serta saran yang membangun. Terutama tentang EyD. Terima kasih...


End file.
